Double Colorless Energy (Base Set 96)
print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprints=7 |reprint1=DoubleColorlessEnergyHeartGoldSoulSilver103.jpg |recaption1= print Illus. Kent Kanetsuna |reprint2=DoubleColorlessEnergyNextDestinies92.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint3=DoubleColorlessEnergyXY130.jpg |recaption3= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint4=DoubleColorlessEnergyMAudinoEXMegaBattleDeck26.jpg |recaption4= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint5=DoubleColorlessEnergyEvolutions90.jpg |recaption5= print Illus. Keiji Kinebuchi |reprint6=DoubleColorlessEnergyCollectionSun60.jpg |recaption6= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |reprint7=DoubleColorlessEnergyStrengthExpansionPack67.jpg |recaption7= print Illus. 5ban Graphics |class=Special |type=Colorless |type2=Colorless |provides= }} |rarity= |cardno=96/102|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} |rarity= |cardno=124/130}} |rarity= |cardno=103/123|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=070/070}} |rarity= |cardno=92/99|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=052/052}} |jpcardno=018/018}} |jpcardno=018/018}} |jpcardno=044/046}} |jpcardno=018/018}} |rarity= |cardno=113/113|jpdeckkit= |jphalfdeck=Mewtwo Half Deck|jpcardno=016/016}} |jphalfdeck=Genesect Half Deck|jpcardno=016/016}} |rarity= |cardno=130/146|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=060/060}} |jpcardno=021/021}} |rarity= |cardno=111/119|jpdeck= |jpcardno=018/018}} |jpcardno=023/023}} |jphalfdeck=Emboar-EX Half Deck|jpcardno=022/022}} |jphalfdeck=Togekiss-EX Half Deck|jpcardno=022/022}} |jpcardno=049/049}} |jpcardno=049/049}} |rarity= |cardno=74/83|jpdeck= |jpcardno=072/072}} |rarity= |cardno=114/124|jpdeck= |jpcardno=026/026}} |jpcardno=131/131}} |rarity= |cardno=90/108|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=087/087}} |rarity= |cardno=136/149|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=060/060}} |jpcardno=058/059}} |jpcardno=006/018}} |rarity= |cardno=166/145|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=067/051}} |rarity= |cardno=69/73|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=071/072}} |jpcardno=114/114}} |jpcardno=021/021}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=065/066}} |jpcardno=012/020}} |jpcardno=012/041}} |jpcardno=012/041}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=093/094}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=096/096}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=059/060}} |jpcardno=131/131}} |jpcardno=131/131}} |jpcardno=131/131}} |jpcardno=131/131}} |jpcardno=131/131}} |jpcardno=131/131}} |jpcardno=131/131}} |jpcardno=131/131}} |jpcardno=131/131}} |jprarity= |jpcardno=094/095}} |jpcardno=035/035}} |jpcardno=031/031}} |jpcardno=028/029}} }} Double Colorless Energy (Japanese: ダブル無色エネルギー Double Colorless Energy; 無色２個エネルギー before ) was the first to be released in the Pokémon Trading Card Game, and as such, is one of the most well-known, especially by older players. It was, until the expansion, the only Energy card that one could only have four of in a deck; however, despite this, it found a great many uses across all kinds of s. Card text energy. Doesn't count as a basic Energy card. }} Energy. }} Release information Double Colorless Energy was first included in the with artwork by Keiji Kinebuchi, first released in the Japanese . Its first reprint was in the , which was available only outside Japan. The card was re-released in the expansion with new artwork by Kent Kanetsuna and a reworded effect, first released in the Japanese . It was later reprinted in the expansion with new artwork by 5ban Graphics. This print was then included in the Japanese and s, the , the , and the . It was later reprinted again in the expansion. This card was reprinted in the expansion with new artwork by 5ban Graphics, first released in the Japanese . This print was reprinted in the Japanese . It was reprinted again in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . It was later included in the Japanese , the , the , and the . It was also included in the special English expansion and the Japanese , both of which commemorate the 20th anniversary of the Pokémon franchise. A differently colored version of the XY print was included in the expansion, first released in the Japanese . The XY print was reprinted again in the Japanese as a Mirror Reverse Holofoil. It was reprinted as a in the expansion, first released in the Japanese subset, featuring the same artwork as the original print, an updated effect, and an updated card template reminiscent of the Original Series layout. Reverse Holofoil versions of this print were later given to players competing in International Championships held over the course of the 2016-2017 season. Four primary versions of this print were distributed, with stamps reflecting the event in which they were awarded. These included the Europe International Championships, held at the ExCeL London convention center in London, UK, on December 9–11, 2016; the Oceania International Championships, held at the Melbourne Park Function Centre in Melbourne, Australia, on March 10–12, 2017; the Latin America International Championships, held at the WTC Events Center in São Paulo, Brazil, on April 21–23, 2017; and the North America International Championships, held at the Indiana Convention Center in Indianapolis, Indiana, USA, on June 30–July 2, 2017. Each of these prints also have gold foil stamped "Staff" versions given to those overseeing the events, as well as gold foil stamped "Top 8" and "Champion" versions given to competitors. During the Sun & Moon Series, this card was reprinted with new artwork by 5ban Graphics in the expansion, first released in the Japanese , the , and the . It was reprinted as a in the expansion with different artwork by the same artist, first released in the Japanese . The Sun & Moon print was later included in the English expansion, first released in the Japanese subset of the same name. In Japan, a Mirror Holofoil print of the Regular version was later included in the subset. Non Holofoil versions were subsequently reprinted in the , expansion, , , expansion, expansion, subset, in each of the , in the expansion, in the , in the , and in the . Gallery Trivia *Double Colorless Energy was the only Energy card capable of providing more than one unit of Energy until the release of in the expansion. It was the only Energy card capable of providing more than one unit of Energy that could be attached to any Pokémon, however, until the release of in the expansion, which essentially was a version of this card with a drawback. Now, several cards, including , , and are able to provide multiple Energy units when attached. *This was the first special Energy card to be reprinted, though only in the English-only . The first Japanese reprint would be . Origin Double Colorless Energy was likely created in order to represent all seven (at the time) of the with an Energy card. Category:Energy cards that provide more than one unit of Energy Category:Energy cards that provide only Colorless Energy Category:Base Set cards Category:Base Set 2 cards Category:HeartGold & SoulSilver cards Category:HeartGold Collection cards Category:Next Destinies cards Category:Hail Blizzard cards Category:Reshiram-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Zekrom-EX Battle Strength Deck cards Category:Master Deck Build Box EX cards Category:Blastoise + Kyurem-EX Combo Deck cards Category:Legendary Treasures cards Category:Mewtwo vs Genesect Deck Kit cards Category:XY cards Category:Collection Y cards Category:M Charizard-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:Phantom Forces cards Category:Hyper Metal Chain Deck cards Category:Super Legend Set: Xerneas-EX & Yveltal-EX cards Category:Emboar-EX vs Togekiss-EX Deck Kit cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Power Style cards Category:M Master Deck Build Box Speed Style cards Category:Generations cards Category:BREAK Starter Pack cards Category:Fates Collide cards Category:M Audino-EX Mega Battle Deck cards Category:Premium Champion Pack cards Category:Evolutions cards Category:Expansion Pack 20th Anniversary cards Category:Sun & Moon cards Category:Collection Sun cards Category:Sun & Moon Starter Set cards Category:Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Guardians Rising cards Category:Strength Expansion Pack Sun & Moon cards Category:Shining Legends cards Category:GX Battle Boost cards Category:Solgaleo-GX & Lunala-GX Legendary Starter Set cards Category:Ultra Sun cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Deck Build Boxes cards Category:Forbidden Light cards Category:Sky-Splitting Charisma cards Category:Thunderclap Spark cards Category:GX Starter Decks cards Category:Super-Burst Impact cards Category:Tag Team GX Premium Trainer Box cards Category:Trainer Battle Decks cards Category:Tag Team GX Deck Build Box cards Category:Illus. by Keiji Kinebuchi Category:Illus. by Kent Kanetsuna Category:Illus. by 5ban Graphics Category:Holographic cards Category:Secret cards Category:Full Art cards de:Doppel-Farblos-Energie (TCG) es:Doble energía incolora (TCG) fr:Double Énergie Incolore (Set de Base 96) it:Energia Incolore Doppia (Set Base 96) ja:無色2個エネルギー zh:双重无色能量（集换式卡片）